Rose and the Stranger Named Ron
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Rose has known all her life that she isn't anything like her family, the Potters. The only thing she has in common with anybody is her mother's bright red hair. During this story, Rose will discover the truth about her real parents, and who she really is.
1. Death and Birth

**I do not own any characters.**

"Ron!"

Ron looked up from his newspaper, and was horrorstruck to see a pale and sweaty Hermione, clutching her stomach. She was unsteady on her feet as she made her way over to the couch, so Ron stood up and caught her in his arms before she could fall.

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Ron, now panicking.

"Ron...St. Mungo's...get me there..." she said, having difficulty breathing and talking.

"Okay, Hermione, let's go!" said Ron, trying to pull her to the fireplace, but she wouldn't move. Instead, she clutched his robes, and with what seemed to be with all her strength, she stretched up and kissed Ron full on the lips. "I...love you...take care...of...Rose...I...love...you..Ron." And with that, she went limp in his arms.

Tears starting to stream down his face as he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the fireplace and Flooed to St. Mungo's.

Once there, he was told to stay in the waiting room, and it took all of his willpower to stay there, and not barge in to where they had Hermione.

He had not thought to send a Partronus to anyone, so he sat there alone for what seemed like hours, until a Healer came in looking for him.

"Are you the husband of Hermione Weasley?" she asked.

He nodded impaciently, desperate for news.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your wife didn't make it," she said sadly. For the next few seconds, Ron looked at the healer, confused. Finally, when the words struck him, he sank down to his knees, clutching the chair for support. The healer said something, but he couldn't comprehend, for he was drowning in his misery.

"Mr. Weasley, did you hear what I said? The child survives, you are the father of a beautiful little girl."

Ron stood up, his face blank. He did not know how to feel about this.

"Take me to her," he finally said.

And there, in a small room, was where Ron's daughter lay. He looked at her hesitantly, noticing that she had Weasley red hair, although it was bushy like her mothers.

Ron did not permit himself to think of her name, not now, not when she's only been gone from this world for such short time.

The child's eyes were open and intelligent, looking around the room. As Ron crept closer, she layed her eyes upon him. Then, everything went black.

A few minutes later, Ron found himself on a bed, the only other people in the room being a Healer and his daughter. Ron looked at the baby, but avoided her eyes, for that had been the reason that he had fainted. They were the same exact shade of brown as her mother's, the eyes that Ron loved.

_I knew I would always end up hurting her beyond repair_, he thought darkly to himself. _The half of the baby that is like me is the one that ended up killing her, my wife, my love, my everything. _

He would have hurt the baby if it had not been half of Hermione, living proof of their love.

* * *

><p>It was pouring down when Harry heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw a sight that surprised his so much that he had to make sure that it was Ron there, dripping wet, and clutching a baby.<p>

"Ron, wha-" Then he noticed that the wetness on Ron's cheeks were not from the rain. He dragged a paralized Ron into the sitting room, and made him sit down. Ginny, who had been putting James to sleep, came waddling in, rubbinhg her stomach which was as huge as Hermione's had been.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"She's gone. Gone forever." Then Harry understood. Ginny started to sob into her hands, also understanding, understanding the fact the Hermione was dead.

"But she gave birth, then?" said Harry weakly, nodding at the baby. Ron didn't reply. Instead, he just started sobbing harder. Harry himself was having trouble blinking back the tears.

"Harry, I can't take it. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. Harry, I don't want her," he said, thrusting the baby into Harry's arms.

"LOOK AT HER EYES!" he screamed at a confused Harry, not caring if he woke up two-year-old James.

Harry obediently looked down at the baby's eyes, and sure enough, they were the same brown, intelligent eyes that Hermione had.

"I don't want her," he repeated. "I know that she died because of something to do with the baby, and I know it was because half of it is me. I knew I would always hurt her. Harry, I'm afraid that I'll do something bad to the baby, bad to the part that's Hermione. I don't want that. I know that I won't be a good father, even worse that she doesn't have a mother. You and Ginny need to take her."

Harry started to say something, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Are you mad, Ronald? We already have James, and a soon-to-be Albus! We can't take care of your baby!"

"I don't care what you tell her," continued Ron, ignoring his sister. "Tell her that she and Albus are twins, or that me and Hermione died or something. I simply don't care, as long as she doesn't know what a horrible father she has. Promise me Harry!" he pleaded. Harry simply nodded, and Ron looked imensly relieved. As he started to make his way to the door, Harry called out to him.

"Ron, what are you going to do with yourself?" Harry demanded.

Ron simply smiled, and replied,"Don't worry about me, I won't do anything too terrible. I'll keep in touch," he added.

He started walking towards the door, hesitated for a moment, then walked back to where a horrorstruck Ginny and a solemn Harry were sitting. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the baby's forehead, whispered "Goodbye Rose. I hope you'll be happy", then turned around and left into the still pouring night.


	2. The Stranger

**Alright, I do not own any characters.**

"Rose! Come down for dinner darling!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

Rose put down her book at raced against her twin brother Albus to reach the stairs first.

_It's hard to believe we're twins_, she thought for the millionth time._ I mean, we're like complete opposites. He has dark, messy hair and green eyes, looking exactly like Dad, and I have bushy, red hair with brown eyes. I know I get my red hair from my Mum, but my brown eyes are a different shade from hers. Albus loves Quidditch, and I can't stand it. It seems like I'm the only one in my family that seems to think Quidditch is boring._

She gave a mental shrug, then went down to help her mother with dinner.

"So Rose, do you have all of your things ready for Hogwarts? The train leaves tomorrow, you know," her mother reminded her. Rose reminded _her_ that she had checked and rechecked everything that she need for Hogwarts a thousand times.

Her father walked into the room, and when she looked up at him, he winced, as he did sometimes when she looked straight into his eyes.

"Dad, why do you always do that? It's not like my eyes can kill you or anything," she scorned. Her dad shared a look with her mum, who shook her head.

"It's nothing Rose, don't worry about it."

After dinner and in the morning were sheer panic, filled with "what happened to my broom?" and "Mum! Have you seen my cauldron?"

Rose scoffed at her brothers, for she had already packed and was ready for a month before September 1st. She rolled her eyes as her little sister, Lily, went running by, chasing her brothers with an eagerness to take part in the drama. Lily had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since James started school.

When they were all packed and ready in the car, Rose could tell that her father was eager about something. Being the only observant child in the family, she started to ponder what he was eager about while her brothers and sister fought over a bag of Everyflavor Beans.

When they had parked and were in between platforms 9 and 10, Ginny stopped James, who usually went through first, to let her father go through.

"He has something to take care of," she explained. When they had all gone through, they craned their heads, seaching for their father through the thick smoke.

"I see him!" Lily shrieked, pointed in the direction, where sure enough, there was their father, but not standing alone. He was there with another man, as redheaded as Rose and Lily and Ginny were, who wore and expression of fear mixed nervousness. Rose noticed that he had a sort of shabbly look to him, as if he hadn't shaved for weeks.

When they walked up to them, Ginny walked up to the man and gave him a huge hug, who returned it fiercly.

"Kids, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Ron," introduced Harry. "Ron, this is my son James, my other son Albus, my daughter Lily, and my other, um, daughter, Rose." Rose tried to look up at the man and smile, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Uh, hi kids. It's so great to meet you, but I think I'll be going now," Ron stated, looking like he was about to be sick, but as he turned around around, Harry caught him by the shoulders. Rose's sibilings, she noticed, were too busy being entertained by seeing how many people they knew. Rose being as intelligent as she was, crept closer to her father and the man named Ron, where she thought he heard him say "looks just like her" in a stressed tone, and her father whispering "doesn't mean you can't see her leave on the train, it's her first time".

Rose was shocked. Of course, they were talking about her, since she was the only girl in her family who's was the first time going on the train. Wanting an explanation, she walked over to her mother, who looked like she was wipping her eyes.

"Mum, who is that man, who is he really?" she whispered to her mother.

"Oh Rose, it's just an old family friend of your father's and mine from when we went to Hogwarts" was her mother's tearful reply.

"Yes, but mum, they were talking about me," said Rose, her voice going up a pitch. "Dad was trying to convince him to stay to watch me board the train, And he said that I look just like somebody. Plus, he has red hair like us mum, and you know that red hair only comes from your side of the family, a Weasley."

"Darling, you worry too much! He was probably just telling your father how much you look like me, we have the same hair and eye color, after all!" Her mother laughed.

"Oh, please mother, don't insult my intelligence. I look nothing like you, Lily does, and James and Albus both look like Dad. I look like nobody, I'm like the outcast of the family." Tears were starting to form in Rose's eyes as she finally admitted what she had been wondering about for years.

"Rose, I promise you, even with your constant tears, you look like sombody," was her mother's response. Rose was about to ask her what she was talking about, when her mother walked over to where her father and Ron were standing and said, very loudly, "it's almost time for the train to leave. Maybe you two could carry on with your conversation in a more private place, seeing as very intellingent children can overhear."

Rose felt herself blushing deeply, and blushed even more when Ron stared at her, with his mouth gaping open as she did so.

In a few minutes, everyone was on the train with their things, and the train was slowly starting to move forward. Rose could see her parents waving at her, but she did not pay them any attention for she only had eyes for the man named Ron, who locked eyes with her, gave a small smile, and raised his arm to wave at her.

* * *

><p>Pleasseeeee revieewww :) If you have any Harry Potter stories, I'll be glad to read them if you tell me the name or leave me the link.<p> 


	3. Letters Between Rose and Ginny

**I own no characters.**

_Dear Mum, _

_Hogwarts is still as wonderful as I expressed in my last letter, especially the library. It's so wonderful, I feel like I can live in there._

_Remember that man, Ron, the one who came to see us off the Horwarts express? Well, I'm very suspiscious of how truthful you're being, seeing as I passed the trophy case the other day. In it, there was a plaque about some Quidditch match won, with your name, and Dad's, and someone named Ron Weasley._

_Mother, I know you're hiding something, something about that man, and I would like to know what it is. If you won't tell me, then I'll be forced to ask one of the professors that are still here from when you were here._

_You need to trust me. I can handle the truth, no matter how harsh._

_Love,_

_Rose_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose,<em>

_Don't you dare ask anybody at Hogwarts about that man. I forbid you._

_Rose, you know I would tell you the truth now that you know that something is going on, but I'm afraid it isn't my secret to tell. This is something between you're father and Ron, but I have a feeling that the truth will come out at Christmas time, so just be patient, okay?_

_"Honey, I'm just warning you, you might not want to know the truth. It's sometimes to harsh. Just try to have fun and stop worrying so much._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

**_Soooo, reviews anyone?_**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Christmas time finally came, and Rose wasn't surprised to see Ron sitting on their couch, looking nervous and avoiding her gaze yet again, when she had stepped through her front door, brushing snow off herself. She looked shyly at the man, but continued to walk towards her room to unpack her things.

Rose was expecting the truth on the day she got home from Hogwarts, but she was disappointed when that didn't happen. What made it worse is that her mother kept an eye on her, as to make sure she didn't eavesdrop on her father again.

Christmas finally came, and the man had already arrived from who knows where to sit at the table, looking solemn. After a delicious breakfast, her father and Ron slipped into his office, as they did everytime he came, and locked the door. Her mother and sibilings made their way to the living room to unwrap presents, but when Rose started reaching towards one of hers, her mother shook her head at her. "You're needed in the office," she whispered in her ear.

Finally, the truth was about to come. Rose didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous, so deciding to feel both, she gave a nervous but determined knock on the door.

"Enter!" was her father's response, and as she did, she saw that Ron was sitting on a chair, and her father was sitting on the couch next to him. He patted the couch space next to him, and she obediently sat down.

"So," her father started, "why don't you start off by telling us what you know."

"Well, I know that, um, Mr. Ron thinks I look like somebody," Rose started to explain. "And I know that you wanted him to see me off the Hogwarts Express. I also know that he won't look me in the eye, and it sort of reminds me of how you shudder sometimes when I look at you, Dad. I know that he went to school with you, and I know that he's a Weasley. It said so on the plaque, and he has the hair," she pointed out.

Ron smiled at this, but still didn't look at her, which fustrated Rose.

"I also know," she continued, "that I am nothing like this family. Everyone seems to have some common qualities, but the only common quality I seem to have is Mum's red hair." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but did not stop to wipe them. "I know that I'm different, and I want to know why."

She looked up at her father, but he was staring at Ron. Ron had a tortured look on his face, and indicated Harry to say something.

"Oh Rose," her father said softly. "You must know by now that you're not my daughter." All Rose could do was stare blankly at the man she had called her father for 11 years.

"Bu-of course, you and Mum- ever since I was little-" she stuttered, her voice trembling. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes. She took a deep breathe, and without looking at either of the two men, said quietly, "Well, do I get to know who my parents are, then?"

"Rose, I think you can figure out that Ron is your father," Harry said gently, rubbing Rose's back. Her head snapped up to bore her eyes into Ron's, smiling in pleasure when he hastily looked away, as if in pain.

"He was my best mate when I was your age," Harry continued, looking at Rosie who was still staring at Ron. "Still is, in fact. He's also Ginny's brother, as you can tell by the hair. So that technically makes her your aunt, and me your uncle.

"What about my mum?" Rose demanded.

"She was our best mate too. The three of us, we were unseperable, although your mother and father were constantly fighting. Turns out, they were in love, and deeply. They got married and she got pregnant with you. And then," Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. "She died, but still managed to give birth to you."

"Is that who I look like, then?" questioned Rose.

"Oh yes, quite like her actually. The bushiness of the hair, your posture, your intelligence, how observant you are, your love for the library, your hate for Quidditch, everything."

"Don't forget the eyes," added Ron quietly. Rose continued to stare at him.

"Oh, well yes," said Harry, with a nervous laugh. "We can't forget the eyes. In fact, the only trait Ron seemed to have passed onto you is the hair."

"Do you have a picture of her, my mum?" she asked the man who had called himself her father for all this time.

"What? Oh yes, of course." He bounced up to his desk and retreived a picture from it, while Rose continued to death stare her father.

"Now, here we are." He handed her the picture, and he saw that it was the three of them, Harry, Ron, and her mum, all laughing together. Rose could see that if she had the same hair color as her mother, they could almost pass as twins.

"What was her name?" she demanded of her father.

"Hermione," Ron replied, softly.

After a few long seconds during which Rose stared at the picture, as if she only had one chance to see her mother, her now uncle Harry cleared his throat, and said, "Well, I suppose I'll leave you to talk. Rose, hand over your wand please. If you are like you mother, then it'd be best to momentarily take this from you."

She handed it over, but thought evily to herself, _there are other ways to hurt people_.

And with that being thought, she turned toward her father, and prepared to talk with him.

**Personally, I think that this is one of the best chapters I've written. What do you think? Is there another chapter from another story you like better? Is there a story that you wish I would get a move on and finish writing? Let me know! Yeah, I know, I'm delaying on completing my other stories, but I promise I'll finish! I just have the busy life of a 14-year-old!**


	5. Making Up

**I do not own amy of these characters.**

"So," Rose started, boring her tear filled eyes into the man she just found out was her father. "Would you like to me to call you Dad or Ron?" she asked with a bit of skeptism.

"You can call me anything you'd like, Rose, although I think it would be more comfortable for the both of us if you called me Ron," he responded wearily.

"Alright, Ron then. Would you like to explain what happened, why you gave me to my aunt and uncle, and how on earth do you expect me to understand. And please look at me!" she yelled, since she very desperately wanted to look into his eyes, see the pain that she was feeling right now.

He raised his head to look at his daughter's eyes. His lips quivered a bit but he did not look away.

"Rose, you have to understand that I loved your mother more than everything, more that my life, since kids, as Harry said, but we didn't know it then. Do you believe me when I tell you that?" he asked. Now it was Rose's turn to look away.

"I don't see that you do since you abandoned the only thing that still proves that you two loved each other," she said softly, looking down at her feet. When she looked up, she could see that her father looked like he had been slapped.

"It sounds like you're saying that I left you on a doorstep," Ron said, trying to smile a bit. Rose did not smile.

"Well, what did you do then? Did you just come in this house, giving me away to my uncle and aunt, and left, without caring what happened to me, or how I would feel when I found out?" Rose could feel tears dripping from her eyes down to her soft cheeks, but she didn't pay any attention.

Ron had been watching her with a tortured expression, then hesitantly, he rose up from his chair to sit on the couch next to his daughter. All she could do was stare at him, daring him to comfort her.

"How _do_ you feel?" Ron asked softly.

"I feel lonely," she whispered, equally quiet as her father. "I feel lonely because my family isn't my real family, my mother is dead, and my father is...well, right now, I think he's quite the git. I feel heartbroken because my mother is dead, but relieved because I know that I finally look like someone. I feel numb, like I won't ever be able to move in days, but worst of all, I feel unloved, unloved by the father whom I get my hair color from, by the father who I could have had a wonderful life with, by the father I already feel close with even though I haven't even known him as a father for a day. I feel disguisted with myself, beause right now, I'm imagining how life can be like with the man who abandoned me 11 years ago."

Ron was staring at her, and started to smile a bit.

"You know, I once asked your mother how someone can feel so many things at once, that they would explode. She responded by saying I have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Rose laughed while at the same time more tears started falling. Suddenly, she didn't know how it happened, but she was in her father's arms, sobbing, and he was stroking her hair, with tears coming out of his own eyes, she was sure of it. He kept on kissing the top of her head and murmuring words of comfort, and Rose just hugged him tighter, knowing that she felt safer and happier with this man that she ever had with anyone in her life.

* * *

><p>One of my best stories, I think. Review!<p> 


	6. 5 Years Later

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>"Rose, get your pretty little head down here for dinner!"<p>

Rose rolled her eyes and yelled, "Coming, Dad!"

It had been 5 years since Ron and Rose had had that long talk. After Rose had calmed down a bit, she had fallen asleep, or atleast pretended to, just so she could see what her father would do. Just as her heart expected him to, he pulled out his wand and conjured a small bed right then and there in Harry's office. He had picked her up very gently and layed her on the bed, getting in with her. He had put his arm around her and started murmuring about all of the things she and her mother had in common. Even after all of these years, she could still feel him stroking her hair, until she finally did fall asleep, only waking up to a snoring father and a smiling uncle looking down at them.

The instant that Ron was able to find a house big enough for the both of them, Rose had packed her bags and moved in with him.

Living with her father made Rosie realize that not only was she like her mother, but she was also like her father in personality. They were both very loyal to their friends, and were always there for one another if they needed someone.

"Dad?" she said when they were finished with dinner and just sitting together on the couch, in silence, enjoying each other's precense. Ron had his arm around her, and she had her head on his shoulders, as if she were 6 years old instead of 16.

"Yes Rosie?"

"I was just wondering..." Rose hesitated. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about mum again. Just...repeat the whole story."

Ron looked down at his daughter. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I've been thinking a lot about her. Her face has been in my dreams. She tells me things, tells me stories."

"What kind of stories?"

Rose looked away from her dad and blushed. "Well, there was this one story about how you were poisoned, and you...said her name, but afterwards, you said that you didn't remember anything."

Ron looked up into space and laughed. "Oh yes, I remember that. I hardly wanted to admit that I consciously did know I was saying her name. I guess it was a good thing though since it did help me break up with Lavander Brown."

Rose looked mad. "Yes, I still remember her from your story. I can't believe you would do that to mum, dad," she said quietly.

"Oh Rosie, you don't know how much I regret being such a git towards her, now knowing what little time I had with her," he said sadly. "Atleast she left me you, because without you, I think I would have gone mental and done something that I would have regretted."

"Dad, what did you do for all of those years you were away?"

"I mostly wandered. I went to go visit my brother Charlie a few times, but mostly I was on my own, camping in the woods, sleeping in a pub. I think the pictures are the only thing that kept my head together."

"The what?" asked Rosie, shocked.

"The pictures," Ron simply said. "Every once in a while, Harry would send me pictures of you, to see how you were growing up. I felt horrible leaving behind a piece of Hermione, but I would have hated carrying around a piece of me. I've always felt responsible for her death," he murmured.

It started to rain outside, which gave Rose an excuse to scoot closer to her dad.

"Dad, can we go see her tonight?"

"Right now, Rose? It's pouring buckets!"

"Please Dad?" she asked, giving him a look that only a daddy's girl could give. She had never tried it before, but she always knew that it would work if she were to try it.

"Oh, alright. We'll make some flowers. Roses were always you're mother's favorite."

* * *

><p>The End(: I hope you guys liked it. This chapter wasn't my best, but I just had to write it. Review? Oh yessss.<p> 


	7. Author's Note

Hey, sorry to bother you and stuff, or make you think that there is another chapter or something, but sadly, this story is over. I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. FWI: This is one of my _favorite_ stories!

To: ToryWeb, BellatrixisFred, Diane Potter, bigtimerangergirl123, midnightstar19, RaniJashalithie, Harry Potter. Just kidding, Wintergirl113*, sonea91, Yogababe, , watching stiricide, and littlegirlgonemad, THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: bigtimerangergirl123, Caeli Ara Eveque-Black, Diane Potter, hppenguin0023, IcePrincess,43ver, im-the-doctor, Leahblack95, littlegirlgonemad*, littletinyHPfan, markie072002, mathlover123, midnightstar19, oyster3, PreformanceLover, Ran No Iwa Ron212710, RonWeasley's-Girl831, TroyWeb, Wintergirl113*, and yinyangsangel, THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: Diane Potter, markie072002, oyster3 and THANK YOUR FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

To the 161 visitors and 6,356 hits I have recieved for this story so far, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this my:

13th most alerted story,

9th most favorited story,

10th most reviewed story,

and 7th most read story.


	8. Author's Note 2

I AM REWRITTING THIS WHOLE STORY. Yep. The whole thing. I already uploaded the first chapter. Go look for it, it has the same title as this story, but with a number 2 afterwards. 


End file.
